deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy)
Eddy is one of the main protagonists of the Cartoon Network animated series, Ed, Edd & Eddy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eddy vs Eric Cartman (Completed) * Eddy vs Jimmy Hopkins (Completed) * Eddy vs Luan Loud (Completed) * Mr. Krabs Vs. Eddy (Ed Edd N Eddy) (Abandoned) With the Eds * The Rowdyruff Boys vs Ed, Edd n Eddy (Completed) * [[Ed Edd n Eddy vs The Animatronics|'Ed Edd n Eddy vs The Animatronics']] (Completed) * Ed Edd N Eddy VS The Warners * The Goodies VS The Eds Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) * Benson (Regular Show) * Conker * Edd (Eddsworld) * The Joker (DC Comics) * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) * Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) * [[Red (Angry Birds)|Red (Angry Birds)]] * Brian Griffin (Family Guy) * Lynn Loud (The Loud House) * Stan Smith (American Dad) * Sly Cooper * Scar (The Lion King) * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Sans (Undertale) * Scrooge McDuck (Mickey and Friends) * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Stanley Pines (Gravity Falls) * [[Steve (Minecraft)|Steve (Minecraft)]] * [[Dan (Dan Vs)|Dan (Dan Vs)]] * The Scout (Team Fortress 2) * Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Risky Boots (Shantae) * Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Death Battle Info * Age: 14 * Aliases: Professor Scam, Dorky, Panda Eddy, Nurse Eddy, Pipsqueak * Occupation: Student, Scammer * He's the ideas guy and leader of the Eds * Is an professional scammer Power/Abilities * Highly Skilled Prankster * Regeneration ** Regenerated from being melted and turning into a puddle ** Can regenerate from large, life-threatening words in a second * Great Strength ** He is strong enough to lift Ed, who is strong enough to lift buildings with ease ** Lifted people up numerous times, despite his size ** Uprooted a Fire Hydrant ** Once juggled a refrigerator, a lamp, a canoe, double d, etc. * Extreme Toon Force/Durability ** Along with Ed and Double D, he has survived being frozen into a block of ice and melting into a puddle afterwards ** Has tanked point-blank explosions ** Once had a hole chewed onto his stomach and was completely unfazed by it * Great Intelligence ** Through he is not as smart as Double D, but he is ingeniously smart when it comes to scamming ** Can sometimes craft his own scams without Ed or Double D's help ** Can come up with great escaping strategies on the fly ** He's a great liar and can be rather manipulative at times * Great Speed ** Can keep up with Kevin's bike, which is fast enough to leave 32 foot long skid marks ** Once ran so fast that he created a speed animation ** Bending Reality ** Eddy Can Actually Just Mess With Reality. If You Don't Understand This. Then Watch 1+1=Ed. Weapons * Snow Cone Cannon * El Mongo Stink Bombs * Furry Dice * Big Fish * Jet Pack * His hair can turn into a helicopter if he pulls on his wallet chain * Alien Vacuum * Cursed Telephone * Hypno Wheel * Ray of Riches * Extreme toon force * Bowling Ball Cannon * Thingamajig * Baking Soda Vapor Barrier * Elevator Boots * Electric versions of the El mongo stink bombs Feats * Build an entire city out of cardboard in one day with the help of his friends * Survived a fall from outer space * Beated both Captain Melonhead and Kevin * Survived a house being dropped on top of him * Performed a scam that somehow nuked half the neighborhood and severely injured the kids * Ate the sun * Defended Double D from the kankers by scaring them off with his yelling * Survived the final trial of The Hairy Chest of Resilience Badge * Learned all of his lessons as seen in The Movie Series Finale and is finally reformed and became friends with everybody in the Cul-De-Sac Weaknesses * Hot Headed * Stubborn * Impatient * Tends to Show Off * Sometimes over looks important details * Broccoli * Abused by his older brother (as revealed in The Movie Series Finale) Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Ed Edd and Eddy Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Pranksters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Team leaders Category:Teenagers Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Gun Wielders Category:Water Manipulator Category:Bombers Category:Flight Users Category:Superheroes